Julia Catherine Sophie Edith Weydenberg
GENERAL Birth Name: Julia Catherine Sophie Edith Weydenberg However, Julia has taken ‘Edith’ as her surname, to erase her ‘Weydenberg’ family as well as surname. Nicknames: Julie, or Jules (which she prefers) Race: Vampire Age: She hasn’t kept count of years, but estimates to be about 28 years old Gender: Female Occupation: none Birthplace: Vienna, Austria Current Location: Rome, Italy Family Relations: Mother (human, Austria, no contact) Stepfather (human, Austria, no contact) Brother (human, Austria, rare contact) Father (human, Britain, no contact) Weapon: Julia owns a lightweight poignard dagger, and three short bladed dirks. Other Items Owned: None of greater importance. BACKGROUND Personality: Jules is a very complex person. She is loyal and most kind to her friends and those close to her heart, and will back them up most of the time. She is grounded in her ideals, is dedicated to everything she commits to, and refuses to back down on what she stands for. She can be very stubborn and headstrong. Most of the time, she is content with herself and confident of her talents and skills. However, there is a certain part of her that is fairly insecure. She may not always show it, but she puts a lot of weight onto what other people, in particular Rickter, think about her. Sometimes, emotions run too high for Jules to keep them under control. Since she tries so hard to keep most of her bad feelings inside, when she lets them out its more of an explosion. She is utterly afraid of rejection and the disapproval of people she thinks highly of. She is easily hurt, but knows how to hide it and how to put up a mask. And she is good at keeping her secrets, but longs sometimes to let people know how she truly feels. Julia is a very docile, kind and loving being. She does not like hunting, just like she doesn’t like to be the hunted. She takes the blood she needs to survive, but never more. She is not cruel or appears to be heartless. Never in all those years as vampire has she lost her human sense of what is right and wrong. Detailed History: Julia was born to Emilie Lechner and James Woods around the year 1980. After becoming a vampire, she left her short human life behind, and made herself forget who she used to be. So, neither can she recall her birth date, nor her age. Her parents never were married. In fact, they hardly were a couple for longer than half a year. Her father, an Englishman, in earnest never knew of her existence up to her thirteenth birthday. Her mother, the fourth daughter of an Austrian salesman, raised her back there near Vienna and kept Julia’s father’s identity a secret for thirteen years. Instead, she married Matthias Weydenberg, a young lawyer, and had a son with him, Frederick. Julia grew up believing Frederick to be her true brother, not only half brother, and Matthias to be her father. After all, he did treat her like his beloved daughter for all her life, James Woods never was mentioned in front of her, and she was not corrected when calling Matthias ‘dad’. She was thirteen years old when her mother informed her of James’ existence. Even now, she can remember the moment clearly: It had been a very windy spring day, and her mother had decided that it surely must be the best idea to disclose her daughter’s father’s identity during a walk outside. Julia had thought otherwise. She had been in a grumpy mood, wrapped up in a thick cloak and a woolly dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck. She barely even was listening to her mother, and only the words lied, true father and James Woods had let her listen up. Her mind had gone blank from that moment on. After her mother had finished the story, Jules ran away, not too far, but just far enough to be alone with her thoughts. If you would ask her today where she had went to, she wouldn’t remember. Her thoughts had been so full of misery, incomprehension, a feeling of unfairness and confusion, that she hadn’t taken in her surroundings at all, and neither the time that had passes until she returned to their house again. All she knew was that she had been walking, that she had been freezing, and that her feet had hurt after getting home. Julia’s relationship to her mother, stepfather and brother had changed from that day on. She was more closed up, especially towards Matthias. She wouldn’t confide in any of them and felt a yearning to visit England, in particular Gloucester, Britain, where her true father was supposed to live. And indeed, during the summer break when she had turned 19, Julia travelled there all by herself. She had looked for her father, expecting a successful businessman with a gorgeous wife and several children, her half siblings. Instead, she had met a drunken man, living in nothing more than a shabby house (Julia rather would have called it a shed), having lost his job long ago, so that now he was spending all his inherited money on alcohol. He had smelled of dirt, waste and whisky. Julia had had a difficult time not becoming nauseous at this stench. He surely hadn’t had brushed teeth for weeks, his hair was unkempt, his clothes covered with stains of the most different substances. She hadn’t wanted to inspect those stains any closer. All in all, Jules did not introduce herself to her drunken father as his daughter, and promised herself not to come looking for him ever again after he had greeted her farewell by throwing an empty rum bottle after her. She ticked off the subject of her biological father, forever. After her return back to Austria, she didn’t feel home anymore. Discussions, confrontations and fights with both her mother and stepfather became more and more frequent. She decided, she simply couldn’t stand it there anymore. She needed to get away. After one extraordinary bad fight, she made up plans to leave. She packed, having in mind that one of her mother’s sisters surely would take her in, at least for a while. She went to the train station, bought the ticket for the train that would take her to Vienna. But instead, she met a man there, Darth Darius. To her, he seemed like a churchman. He spoke to her about a better world where she could be happy, and in her debility, frustration, distress, but also naivety, she believed him. She only realised her great mistake of trusting this stranger when it was too late and he had turned her into a vampire. Julia never was one to feel hatred toward anybody, however toward Darth Darius she couldn’t help it. She hated him, from the moment he turned her and through her into that soulless life. The days after her transformation went by in a blurry. Julia hardly can remember her actions or her whereabouts. However, she knows for a fact that she had tasted blood during those weeks, several times. She regained absolute consciousness just to find herself in Britain yet again, in London. She was weak, untrained, and still unfamiliar with being a vampire. She was strolling through a dark alleyway when another vampire attacked her – the reasons still remain a mystery to her, up to now. She was no competition for him. She barely could manage to defend herself, and ended up pinned to the place, certain to die whenever the first rays of sunlight would emerge. The other vampire had left, savouring his victory, and she had abandoned all hope of being saved. That was, until the vampire returned. Rickter Rossenhiem was his name. He freed her and from that moment on it was clear for her, she would follow him. She had needed someone to tutor her after all, someone she could look up to, someone to idolize. They befriended each other and made plans together: The idea of a vampire clan in Italy came to their minds. On their way to Rome, they met a girl, Celin. She virtually fell onto both of them, from a tree. Both Rickter and Julia turned her at the same time, and with that act adopted her. From then on, Celin would follow them and grow part of their small family, and a part and parcel of their Roman clan. It took them a couple of days to put up a base for their vampire tribe, but soon they were surrounded by loyal followers, a steadily growing number of vampires. However, Celin left them. Neither Julia nor Rickter know where she had left to, but both hold up their hope for Celin to return. Indeed, Julia does think of herself, Rickter and Celin as a family. She loves both of them deeply and owes much to them, especially to Rickter (after all, he did save her life – even although he had been the reason her life had been endangered in the first place.). It had taken Julia some time to admit it, but she was in love with Rickter, and her feelings were steadily growing. Another fact on Julia’s history: She is one of the very few vampires to befriend a lycan. She even went as far as taking him in and letting him hide at the vampire base. Of course, this didn’t do Julia any good in the vampire community. It caused her to be looked at in strange, distrusting and viperish ways. Fears: Julia’s greatest fear is loosing Rickter. In all these years she had grown very dependent on him, and wouldn’t know how to keep up without his help, strength and love. She also fears failure and rejection. She puts much weight onto the opinion of people she thinks highly of. Strengths: - Loyalty - Always puts her friends and family as first priority - Bravery - Never dares to break a rule, which isn't essentially always positive Weaknesses: - Opens only to persons she trusts, otherwise she pretends to be happy and puts up a mask - Fears failure and rejection - Can be immensely stubborn, which isn't necessarily a weakness, but can be, as she then can't give in to the wishes of others Likes: Julia likes Rickter and Celin, obviously. She also is very fond of the smell of lilies, and nightwalks. Dislikes: Darth Darius, whom she hates with every fibre of her body. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Julia’s eyes are coloured in a warm chocolate shade, with a tinge of green in it, framed by dark brown, long eyelashes and thin eyebrows. Her hair has a hazelnut, dark brown to black colour, usually reaches down to her back and naturally is straight. However, she often wears it curled or trimmed in soft waves. Clothing: Julia has a clean and warm appearance. Her strong liking of warm pastel colours for her clothes, like red, orange or brown, but also dark blue (her favourite colour), underlines this even more. She likes to dress both comfortable and pretty in one, and manages just fine to join these two styles in her look. She dislikes jewelry and accessoirs, and only chooses to wear them on special occasions. All in all, her appearance is rather friendly, good natured, warm and welcome, than cold, cruel and bloodthirsty, like one might imagine a vampire to be. Build: Julia has a slim figure, well trained and well curved. She has a healthy, tanned skin (although it naturally is rather pale), and a small beauty mark on her left cheek. She’s average height. She never hides behind makeup, instead uses it to underline her stunning eyes, but nothing more. Marks/Scars: Julia does have a rather prominent scar on her right thigh, a gift of a fight with vampire hunters, when a bullet grazed her leg. Other than that, she has two small marks on the base of the neck, where Darth Darius had turned her, although they are barely visible. Role play Sample: ((I took this text partly from another of my characters, on another forum)) If one would shrink themselves and enter the mind of one particular Julia Catherine Weydenberg, they would find themselves in a wide expanded, neatly ordered room that would remind one of a library. It was filled to the brim with stacks of information, tidily put in order in books and folders, which again were organized in rows and columns on various shelves. This information and knowledge would usually go undisturbed, but that night, it would seem chaotic and out of place. Also, if one cared enough to take the time and search, they would discover that one particular bit of information came up again and again that night: confusion. Julia was in the library, her mind sunken into the words and knowledge the large book in front of her had to offer, with a stack of books shielding her from the distractions all around. There was a pencil in her hand, another one in her hair, tucked behind her right ear, a pen placed in her reach, and a large stack of papers right beside of her, the topmost layer of which was still covered in not yet dry ink. She was just reading a paragraph on Werewolves, when a sudden thud startled her. She looked up and around, just to see another book landing on the floor right in front of her. She furrowed her brow and raised her eyes to see where those books had come from. Were they tossed, or did they simply fall off the shelves? No, they couldn’t have dropped down from the shelves. Someone had to be around, throwing books at her. Probably thinking this was a good prank, as well. “Who’s there?” She asked, looking around again. “Oh, come on, show yourself!” She demanded. Of course, she didn’t see anyone. And, it didn’t come to Jules’ mind that someone might be on top of said bookshelves, bombarding her. For her, that was out of the option, she didn’t even consider it. With one last glance around, she shook her head, picked up the books and turned toward the bookshelf to put them back on the shelves, however not on their original place, which was quite high up for her to reach, but onto one of the lower stacks. Therefore, not even now did she notice the ginger haired head, peeking over the edge of the shelf. She went back to her desk and books, feeling even more confused than before.Posts involved inSweet Crimson Category:Characters Category:Vampires